My world
by JayJay2499
Summary: Its my own version. Of the supernatural life.


WHERE THE HELL IS DOMI! Oh and I have this power involving animals ( learn more about) w night was painful. I got thrown into a sink. Which involved giant amonts of blood and patches on my legs 1 on my arm. But luckily those were easy to heal all I needed was water. Then we were in the caferteria, and the cupid shuffle started to play. I was going to get up but then I sat back down. Next about 20 people got on stage including Z. Then E walked passed me Sammi's like look, I just rolled my eyes. Then Z,W,C,S,R,E and several more kids were about to do the cs (cupid shuffle) but first they asked questions. I forgot Z's question but all I know is the answer just lost me. A certain someone not gonna say who said s-t-u-p-i-d. I just ignored it. Atleast he comes to school. But yeah whatever his worst subjects is I'll tutor him. Then we were suppose to be training? (figure out later) Oh yeah I passed out again. Me & several other kids were having a convo with about singing then I started getting dizzy and I passed out. Oh and I had a (surprise) party that my friends did for me 3333.

The Supernatural Games

( We have a surprise for the Special 8)

( 1st period )

JayJay: Something bad is gonna happen.

Leah: You know you got that feeling ever since your birthday.

JayJay: Which you guys did nothing for. Because I know im never safe.

Leah: Acutally we did. We just erased your memory again because your bday was pure hell.

JayJay: What happenend?

Leah: Your boyfriend pissed off your goddess mom. Which didn't end up so well. So you spent half of your time keeping them apart. Zack, Daren,Chris all got into it at once which didnt go well either. Also you got drugged and kidnapped.

JayJay: What about you and the girls.

Leah: We had a rival faceoff. Wolves vs Vamps aka Me,Sarah,Jess,Caroline vs Rose,Jen,Lisa, and Kayla.

JayJay: Who won?

Leah: We"ll finish later.

:Okay class were learning the capitals,states.

( Pulls down and cuts on projector.)

: What's the capital of Florida.

JayJay: Tallahasse

: Good what's the capital of New Jersey?

Leah: Trenton.

: Capital of Mississippi.

Zack: Jacksonville.

JayJay: Jackson.

: Capital of Alabama.

Sarah: Montgumery.

:What time is it?

Leah: 2 minutes till the bell

: We'll continue tomorrow.

( Bell rings)

( J and S walk to class)

JayJay: Something bad is gonna happen Sarah.

Sarah: I realized this morning.

JayJay: Something involving fighting, war even death.

Sarah:Wait how do you know all of this?

JayJay: I had a prenomition.

Sarah: That's never a good sign.

JayJay: I know lets worry about it later.

( The walk into 2nd period)

: Worry about what?

Sarah: Nothing ( smiles) Nothing to worry about.

: Your lying Sarah.

JayJay: You suck at lying.

: Tell me J.

JayJay: Something bad is gonna happen.

( Annoncement We have a surprise for a few seventh graders during lunch)

JayJay: That just confirmed it.

Kayla: Comfirmed what?

Rose: That something bad is gonna happen.

Steph: You were listening.

Kayla: We all were listening, Rose was just paying attention.

JayJay: Let's just get ready for the party.

Sarah: What all do we have?

Lisa:

Oreo's

Soda

Pizza

Chips

Tamoles

Rice Krispy Treats ( homemade)

Candy

& Music

Rose: Where is the music?

( What makes you beautiful plays)

Sarah aka Steph: I love 1D!

( The girls start dancing & singing)

( Everything is set)

( Wild one plays next)

JayJay: Hey I heard you were a wild one oooh if, I took you home it be a homerun. Show me how you do. I wanna shut down in the club. With you... Hey I heard you like them (wild ones x3) oooohhh.

Rose: I like crazy foolish stupid party going wild fist pumping music. I might lose it blast to the roof that's how we (doiz itx3). I dont care the night. He dont care we like. Almost dared the right five. Ready to get live. Aint no surprise. Take me so high, jumping no doubts. Surfing those crowds. Oooh Said I gotta be the man, when they heading my van mic check one two. Shut them down in the club while playboy does it. Ya'll get loose loose after bottle. We all get a bit then again tomorrow. Gotta break lose cause that's the bottle. Club shuts down I heard you supermodel.

Kayla: Hey I heard you were a wild one. Oooh If I took you home it be a homerun. Show me how you do. I wanna shut down in the club. With you, Hey I heard you like them (wild onesx3) Oooh.

Sarah: Party rocker foot show shampoo, Number one club popper. Got a hangover like too much vodka. Cant see me with ten binoculars. So cool no doubt by the end of the night, got the clothes coming off till I make that move. Somehow gotta raise the roof, roof. All black shades when the sun comes through. Oh, it's on like everything goes. Round up baby til the freaky happens to that body is a private show. Stay right here. Pr-private show. I like em untamed, don't tell me how pain! Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne. My life coming harder than we hit , you busy with the bail, were you insane!

Lisa: Hey I heard you were a wild one. Oooh If I took you home I be a homerun. Show me how you do, I wanna shut down in the club. With you, Hey I heard you like the (wild onesx3) Oooh.

JayJay: I am a wild one break me in. Saddle me up and lets begin. I am a wild one tame me now running with wolves and i'm on the prowl.

Sarah: Show you another side of me. A side you'll never thought you would see. Tear up that body dominate you till you had a enough. S&R: I can't lie the wilds dont lie.

Kayla: Hey I heard you were a wild one. Oooh If I took you home I be a homerun. Show me how you do, I wanna shut down the club. With you, Hey I heard you like the (wild onesx3) Oooh.

Lisa: I am a wild one break me in. Saddle me up and lets begin. I am a wild one tame me now. Running with wolves and im on the prowl.

( The girls continue having fun then the boys walk in 45minutes late)

Steve: Hey were here?

Daren: So we walked and missed 45minutes of a party.

( The girls laugh in harmony)

Chris: This is cruel seriously. We only have 10 minutes till lunch!

JayJay: ( pulls Chris along) Stop complaing and come join the party!

( Chris grins at JayJay)

( Everyone continues to party, even )

: 2 minutes guys, lets clean up!

Lisa: (sighs) Ok I wanna stay. But whatev's.

( Everybody cleans up)

( Bell rings for lunch)

( Everyone in their normal spots)


End file.
